sslw_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/My OWN SSB game Unlockable Characters
Everybody is here (EXCEPT echo fighters!) (EVEN SSF2 CHARACTERS!). But not at the beginning. Characters Instead of having to fight them directly, you have a new mode which allows you to fight the challengers. If you win, you know what happens. Lose, however, you're going to have to wait 1 hour 'til you can fight them again. Yes, The Internet gives you lots of challengers awaiting you. To unlock the Internet, you must complete every single Challenge in Set 1. Yes, you heard me. *Ice Climbers: Play Smash Run 10 times. Or just play it one time with a friend. *Young Link: Beat Classic for the first time. At least a difficulty of 3.0. *Ganondorf: Beat Classic as Link on at least a difficulty of 5.0. Any Link does. *Roy: Play the game for 1 week. No missing days. *Mr. Game & Watch: Play 100 matches as any character. Yes, 100. *Meta Knight: Beat Classic as Kirby on at least a difficulty of 9.0. Trust me, Meta Knight's strong. *Wario: Have 10,000 coins. That's right, you've got a lot of fighting to do. *Snake: Use 200 items. *Pokemon Trainer: Play 20 matches with only Pokemon characters. *Sonic: Comes with unlocking The Internet. *Olimar: Kill 250 enemies in Smash Run. A ton of enemies. *R.O.B: End a game with 250% HP remaining. That's iron hard of you. *Toon Link: Play 10 matches as Link. *Villager: End a game without taking damage at all. Free-for-all only. Yes, free-for-all only. *Wii Fit Trainer: Score 2,000,000 points in Target Smash. *Rosalina & Luma: Unlock 10 characters. A big wide variety is a big wide universe. Right? *Little Mac: Beat a fight only with Smash Attacks, Aerial Attacks, Items, and Specials. *Palutena: Beat 10 bosses in Boss Rush. *Pac-Man: Comes with unlocking The Internet. *Robin: Beat Classic with all the Fire Emblem characters you have. Except Robin, of course. *Shulk: Have 50 custom moves. It's possible. *Bowser Jr.: Play Special Smash 10 times in a row. *Duck Hunt: Play Arena 20 times in a row. Hunting ducks may not be a sport, but hey! *Ryu: Comes with unlocking The Internet. *Cloud: Show no mercy to your teammates. Ten team games. You get it, right? *Corrin: 100-Man Smash. Five times in a row. *Bayonetta: Can you beat 40 opponents in Cruel Endless Smash? *Inkling: Shoot 2,000 times. *Ridley: Beat Ridley in his own boss fight. He will rematch you. *Simon: You can actually hurt the Learningblocks. KO one of them. *King K. Rool: Beat Classic as Meta Knight on at least a difficulty of 4.0. **Yes, King K. Rool and Meta Knight are some of the popular fighters. *Isabelle: Play 5 games as Villager AND heal your teammates 5 times. *Incineroar: Accumulate 727% damage. ONLY 727%. Changing works, y'know. *Piranha Plant: Finish 10 Bounty Hunts in Smash Run. Smash Flash ones next. *Waddle Dee: Beat Classic as Kirby on at least a difficulty of 3.0. *Isaac: Have 100 trophies. And make 20 custom characters. *Tails: Beat Classic as Sonic on at least a difficulty of 5.0. *Bomberman: It's actually possible to KO him when he's an ally. Just make him get blown up! **Once you unlock him, the Ally Bomberman will be changed to Black Bomberman. *Black Mage: Beat Classic using only specials. No, you can't do Effortless on this one. *Sora: Once you've unlocked 30 fighters you can fight him. *Lloyd: Play 30 matches only with characters with swords. SWORD FIGHT! *Goku: With any character, beat Classic on at least a difficulty of 8.0. *Luffy: Beat Classic as Wii Fit Trainer on at least a difficulty of 4.0. Flex those limbs. Literally. *Naruto: Same as Goku, but on at least a difficulty of 4.0. *Ichigo: 1v1, set starting HP to 100%, fight in Final Destination, BOOM. *Pichu: Same as in SSF2. *Sandbag: Beat Classic as Random on at least a difficulty of 4.0. *Krystal: Beat Classic as Fox/Falco on at least a difficulty of 3.0. Not Wolf, sorry. *Ray Man: Having at least 5,400 coins, beat Classic on at least a difficulty of 3.32... but how do we do that?" This is surprising, but... *Random: Play in 5 matches. Any match does. Then beat the random character. Now onto the newbies, who ALL have to be unlocked. *Slime: Slime, like Piranha Plant, is not one of those you'd expect. Sure, yeah, Slime is a playable character, however THIS slime is a weird one. TO UNLOCK: You have to beat Classic in 10 minutes (may be reduced) as Piranha Plant or Sandbag, the two oddballs. *White Mage *Arle Variant Characters A Variant Character is basically the same character but with a different moveset. They're the same as the unlockables. Few returning characters are VARIANT CHARACTERS. *FLUDD Mario: Beat Classic as Mario on at least a difficulty of 7.0. *Turbo Charge Donkey Kong: Have 50 equipment items. *Poltergust Luigi: Beat Classic as Luigi on at least a difficulty of 4.0. *Zero Suit Samus: Complete 35 challenges OR beat 20 trials. *WarioWear: Have 20,000 coins and Wario. Doesn't work if you don't have Wario. Other Stuff *Kirby's side/up/down specials are useless until you get a copy ability. **Also, copy abilities work differently in this game. Instead, whatever Kirby copies is different. If he inhales Mario he gets the Fire copy ability. That's one example though. Try inhaling and testing. *100% Echo Fighters get themselves removed. Kinda Echo Fighters get new movesets. Category:Blog posts